tominator777_in_the_2nd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tominator777 Wiki Rules
These Are all The Rules The Rules Main Rules #An admin who has been inactive for over 2-3 months will be demoted down a rank (the rank they had before, i.e if a user was chat mod before promotion, the user will be demoted back to a chat mod, but if a user wasn't chat mod before promotion, they won't gain that rank). #Censor Certain offensive Words (i.e. Slurs, Words Relating to Certain controversial stuff like R*pe, Etc..) #Censor any offensive word (except for swearing with the exception being F*ck) in the pictures. #you can cuss in the chat room without censors. #No Vandalism Allowed #Do not threaten harass or otherwise bully another user. #You don't Need to censor Swear words, Just Don't Direct it at Other Users. #you can Curse Without the Censor but Directing it at Other Users are not allowed. #if a User wants An Bureaucrat to delete a Page on here, They should Check with A Bureaucrat 1st. #No Porn Allowed, It is Against Wikia's ToU and anyone who posted the porn will be immediately Banned/infinite blocked. #There is an Admin Request page for those who want to be Admin of this Wiki #There is a Bureaucrat Request page for those who want to be Bureaucrat of this Wiki.Though you must already be a admin to apply. #This Wiki will have freedom of vote (meaning no edit requirement rule to vote is allowed) #When Uploading a Video, make Sure to censor the stuff mentioned on Rule #1 Rule 2 #No Pages on Twilight stuff, it has a Very '''Defensive Fanbase, You can still mention it in Articles. #On the Crack Life page, no Uploading videos on Crack-life, unless if it doesn't show the Game cause the Game has Sexual Content and Certain Copyrighted Content. #If the Wiki Acts weird or Glitches, Tell an Admin of Bureaucrat, or say it in the Forums, So that way we can know if you're having Problems. #discussions/proposals will be in the forums. Other Rule Links * Chat Rules #You can cuss in the chat room, but no uncensored slurs, Contravseal or other certain Contraval words. (i.e. Raical Slurs or words ment to offiend Someone) #being offensive to other users in the chat room is not allowed #Kicking users for fun, also called Kickfest, is allowed as long as it's moderate, a recommended way to deal with misbehaving chat room users is 3 kicks ( one kick for every time you need to), if the users keeps doing so, giving them a chat block. #if you feel a Chat ban was false, talk to an Admin or chat mod about it. Types of Admin #official: went through the Voting process (or been promoted before it was implemented). #unofficial: if a user is promoted to admin cause a bureaucrat wanted/needed them to perform a task that the bureaucrat couldn't do himself/herself. #wiki manager: a user, that the founder trusts to run the wiki while he's away (current manager:Auron~Guardian) Voting Process : We use a system similar to that of several other wikis including ESB, : Users will express their vote with either , , or along with a short sentance explaining their choice. : In order for a request to pass, ''75% '''''of all votes must be support. Category:Important Pages